


Sleeping Together

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accompanies my drabble 'Sleeping Over'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Together

Title: Working title of 'Sleeping Together' (see author's note).  
Word Count: 600  
Author's Note: Sort of a companion piece to my 100 word drabble 'Sleeping Over'.

~

It was a new pleasure. Something he hadn't quite fathomed in nearly forty years until he met Syed: the pleasure of going to bed with the person you loved and waking up with them again in the morning and this night had been another first. At least a first for him and Syed. Going to bed and just sleeping. No sex, just holding each other, no words needed. Being with Syed was amazing and he found himself smiling all the time at really stupid stuff. Watching Syed try to figure out how to make the DVD player work, watching Syed style his hair in the bathroom mirror, watching Syed read his Koran, watching Syed across the dinner table...

 

Okay so there was quite a lot of watching Syed involved but who could blame him? He'd never had time to do it before. Across the square maybe, but not like this.

 

He smiled again as Syed snuffled and then burrowed his way further under the covers beside him. Covers on the bed, in summer. Christian had tried to argue that a sheet was enough, but Syed had insisted that it had to be a proper duvet and so they had trawled the high streets trying to find a king sized duvet with the lowest possible tog value.

 

It was worth it though. It was all worth it. The mess and the financial burden of living with someone else who didn't bring in any money and the attitude of Syed's family and never having any personal space and Syed hogging the bathroom mirror. Taking Syed back had been the best decision he'd ever made. It didn't matter how they'd gotten here. Christian knew he wasn't one to think like that. What happened, happened and they had both put it behind them now.

 

Christian chuckled to himself. Whoever would have thought that he'd end up living with a guy who prayed five times a day and kept leaving his Koran on the coffee table? He'd spilt tea on it last week while he was at mosque with Tamwar and knowing how reverently Syed treated it he knew his boyfriend would be horrified if he ever found out. He had gone to five shops before finding an identical one to switch it with only moments before Syed came back.

 

Syed snuffled again and wriggled, trying to get comfortable beneath the covers. In his wriggling Syed's arm brushed Christian and even in his sleep Syed latched on, pulled himself onto Christian's side of the bed and draping himself over his lover.

 

Christian smiled, again, and winding an arm around Syed's waist. “Okay?” He whispered and couldn't resist rolling his head until it met Syed's and placing a lazy kiss on wherever his lips hit. Syed's ear.

 

“Mmm,” Syed murmured.

 

But it wasn't long before soft snores indicated Syed had fallen back off to sleep.

Soon the heat of Syed's body stirred up a lazy arousal but for once he didn't feel like doing anything about it. He was too comfortable wallowing. Crisp clean linens, soft skin, supple flesh and a warm bed. Their bed, that they had made together and now Syed was here, with him, Syed's warmth blending with his own to make a comfortable bubble. They had made this bed together, chosen a new mattress, bought their new duvet, argued about which cover set to put on...

 

Christian turned into Syed slightly. Their warm bodies pressed together. The soft, crisp covers rustled around them and then settled. Christian sighed softly and closed his eyes. He found himself smiling again, because something else had changed. Something more fundamental than all of this:

 

It would all still be there in the morning.


End file.
